


I still wouldn't count this as ideal

by larryandstuff



Series: the Tomlinson-Styles': Where Babies are always welcome [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy fic, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Smut, and then there's finally sex, cuteness, daddy larry, lots of almost sex, married larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryandstuff/pseuds/larryandstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having their 5th kid, Louis and Harry decide they want to try and have one more. But they soon realize that when you live in a full house with 5 kids and a dog that becomes nearly impossible</p>
            </blockquote>





	I still wouldn't count this as ideal

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you guys like it. It's like 1:30 in the morning now, but I really wanted to get this posted so sorry if there's any errors.

“Harry,” Louis muttered as he fisted his hands in Harry’s curls. He repeated it again, “Hazza.” 

Harry hummed against his neck and continued sucking bruises into Louis’ skin.

“Harry, he keeps looking at me.”

“Just ignore him,” he whispered into his neck and continued on his way down his husband’s body.

Louis closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, focusing on the soft warm touch of Harry’s lips. His eyes fluttered open again when Harry took one of his nipples into his mouth. Louis groaned and arched up into Harry’s touch.

Moaning in pleasure, Louis turned his head to the side, only to make eye contact with Cheerio. The golden Retriever’s big wet, innocent, brown eyes burned into Louis’ own glassy ones.

Louis groaned again, but this time in frustration. He reluctantly pulled Harry’s head up from where he had made his way down to his flat stomach. “You really need to do something about that dumb dog,” He muttered, “I seriously can’t get it up with him staring at me like that.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but stood up anyway. “Come on Cheerio, Papa doesn’t like it when you’re in here.” He started to nudge the dog out of the room.

Louis threw his hands up in the air, “It’s fucking weird! We’re trying to have sex and the dog is just sitting there staring at me. It was starting to really creep me out.” Harry laughed after shutting their bedroom door and made his way over to the bed.

Yesterday was the day that the twins had reached 18 months. Yesterday had also been the day that Louis and Harry had decided they wanted to try and have another baby. Zayn and Perrie had been so kind as to take all of their kids for today and give the dads some much needed alone time.

Harry climbed back on top of Louis and began to kiss him. His tongue slipped into Louis’ mouth at the same time as his hips rolled down, grinding together with Louis’.

Louis’ hips bucked up to meet Harry’s as he tugged on his lower lip. Harsh scraping against the door and little soft whimpers interrupted Harry’s responding moan.

Harry closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Louis’. “Please, please just ignore him,” he whispered against Louis’ lips.

Louis sighed heavily, “Ok, I’ll try.”

“Thank you,” Harry smiled.

No more than 30 seconds later the scratching started up again. Louis threw his head back against the pillows and groaned, His hands came up and rubbed at his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he drew out.

Harry sat up so that he was straddling Louis’ hips. “Lou, I don’t get it. We’ve literally had sex while you’ve been talking on the phone with someone, why is this so hard for you?” Harry asked in frustration.

“I don’t know Haz, maybe because it’s a dog. Who knows what it’s thinking.”

Harry threw his hands up in the air, “Exactly Louis, it’s a dog. It’s probably not thinking much of anything.” Louis just pouted up at Harry. “Fine,” Harry stated, “I’ll go put him in one of the kids’ rooms.” Louis just smiled smugly as Harry walked out of the room yelling, “When I get back in here your pants better be off. We don’t have much time until the kids get home.”

When Harry got back in the room he collapsed on top of Louis who was palming himself through his boxers, trying to keep the hard on that Cheerio was starting to get rid of.

“Finally,” Harry breathed out. He reached into his own pants and pulled his cock out. Harry’s thumbs were in the waistband of Louis’ boxers, just about to pull them down his legs, when the barking started from down the hall.

This time it was Harry who threw his head back and groaned in irritation, “You have got to be kidding me!”

Louis, giving up, looked up at his husband apologetically. “Maybe a different time Haz, yeah? Clearly the dog has an issue with us right now, and you said it yourself, the kids will be back soon. Maybe we should just wait, it’s not meant to be right now.”

“Are you serious?” Harry asked in disbelief as Louis rolled out from under him.

Louis shrugged his shoulders as he pulled his pants up. “Sorry,” he said again, “I could suck you off if you want, I’m just not in the mood anymore.”

“No, no it’s fine, you’re right. Maybe tonight, yeah? We’ll just have to be quiet,” Harry said with a wink.

“Yeah, maybe tonight.” Louis said, smiling to himself, he started out of the room so that he could go let the dog out.

Harry mumbled, “We should have named the dog Sir Cocko Blocko.”

Louis called out to him from down the hall, “First of all the dog was your call, second of all, that is literally the single worst name for a family pet.”

Harry laughed to himself as he got dressed. Then he headed out of their room in search of Louis. If he couldn’t get a good fuck, maybe he could at least get a good cuddle before the kids came home.

Louis and Harry had been snuggling on the couch for about 15 minutes before Zayn and Perrie walked into the house with the kids, needless to say, it's a good thing that Louis and Harry had quit when they did or everyone would have walked in to some pretty unpleasant noises.

Perrie walked into the living room carrying two baby car seats and Zayn walked in with Emma asleep in one arm, and Aiden asleep in the other. Maggie was stumbling behind clearly tired and dead on her feet.

Harry jumped up to take Aiden and Emma. "Come on Mags, let's go up to bed," he whispered. He nodded gratefully at Zayn and Perrie before making his way upstairs with the three kids.

Perrie set down Catherine and Conner on the table in their carriers. "We tired them out for you so they should be sleeping pretty heavy tonight," Zayn said with a wink.

"Haha, very funny," Louis said flatly. "But seriously, thank you guys so much." As Louis was talking he had begun to unstrap the babies. He picked Catherine up as he said, "We really needed today."

"You can thank us by giving us a new little nephew or niece," Perrie chimed in as Louis gathered Conner into his other arm. Picking up two babies at once had been a skill that Harry and Louis had quickly picked up on.

"Yeah, well hopefully we can," Louis stated. "Thanks again guys."

With that, Zayn and Perrie left with calls of 'have fun' and 'remember not to use protection'.

Louis laughed and walked up the stairs with the babies in hand. "Let's get you guys to bed," Louis murmured as he bounced them up and down lightly.

He had just finished changing them for bed, thankfully without waking them up, when Harry walked in the nursery. "Alright, I'll finish these little babies up. How about you go say goodnight to the rest of them and then I'll meet you in our room?" Harry asked him as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Sounds good," Louis responded. He leaned down and kissed Catherine and Conner on the forehead. "Goodnight baby boy, goodnight baby Catie," he whispered as he walked out. He pecked Harry on the lips quickly and whispered hotly, "and I will see you very soon." He walked out the door, but not before Harry growled and slapped his bum. Louis turned around and scowled at him, but continued down the hall anyway.

After kissing Emma, Aiden, and Maggie goodnight, even though they were all fast asleep, he made his way to the opposite end of the hall, to his and Harry's room. As soon as Louis got on to the bed he stripped himself of his clothing. He figured he might as well get a head start. It was getting late and he wanted to get the show on the road.

Harry walked in, "Honey, Conner woke up and now-" he stopped and froze mid sentence when he saw Louis lying in bed stroking his cock. "Oh god um, Lou, uh." He spat out flustered.

It was then that Louis looked up to see not only Harry, but also their son bouncing wide-awake in his arms, smiling widely. "Jesus fuck Harry!" Louis yelped as he shot up. Louis scrambled to get a pillow to cover himself up, all the while yelling, "Harry leave, leave, turn around or uh- don’t just stand there!" He yelled throwing his hands in the air. He was so flustered that he fell backwards right off of the bed.

Harry suddenly broke out of his shock-induced trance. "Oh shit, yeah, right," Harry spit out before slapping a hand over Conner's eyes. "Leaving now."

Louis groaned from his place on the floor as Harry rushed out of the room. Louis put his hand over his face and rubbed his temples. It was needless to say that Louis' stiffy had now gone soft. He pulled himself up from the floor and tugged on some sweatpants. After thoroughly washing his hands he made his way to the nursery.

Harry was murmuring sweet things into the baby's soft hair as he swayed across the room. As Louis got in there he noticed that Conner was very nearly asleep. He reached out to Harry and took him and rested him against his bare chest in his arms.

Louis rocked the baby back and forth as he whispered, "I am so so sorry Baby. Papa's super sorry. I promise that will never happen ever again. Please don't remember this, please be too young to Remember this happened. You're to young to be scarred for life,” he pleaded.

Harry laughed and pulled the now sleeping baby out of Louis' arms. "Babe, I think it's going to be fine. I doubt he'll ever remember this. At least he's asleep now right? Let's go to bed now."

Louis nodded dejectedly, but let Harry's hand on his lower back lead him back down the hall. "Do- do you still want to-"

"Yeah, yes, definitely," Louis answered. "We're still trying to have a baby aren't we?"

"Yeah, yeah we are," Harry smiled softly as he pressed a kiss to Louis' temple. 

Harry gently lowered Louis down onto the bed. Cupping his checks, he licked into Louis' mouth. Louis quickly pulled Harry's shirt over his head scraping his fingernails down his back.

Harry wasted no time in unbuttoning his jeans and scooting further up the bed. Louis let out a moan when Harry pushed his joggers out of the way.

Thinking ahead when they bought the house, seeing as they had a tendency to be a bit loud, Harry and Louis had chosen the room furthest away from the other bedrooms and on the opposite end of the hallway. This is why Louis had no problem grabbing Harry's curls and groaning loudly as he arched up in to Harry's grip on his dick.

"Skip the foreplay," Louis breathed out heavily, "I want you in me now. Waited so long today."

Harry quickly nodded. He loved teasing Louis until he was a writhing mess of tears, but right now urgency was clearly present, and his dick throbbing in his jeans was desperate to be in Louis' familiar heat.

Much to Harry's surprise, it appeared that Louis had already worked himself open earlier that night. Without much resistance Harry quickly slid three wet fingers into Louis.

Almost immediately Louis started rocking himself down. His hips couldn't decide if they should go up to meet Harry's fist, or down to meet his fingers. "Hurry Haz, I'm ready. Please."

"Ok, ok, just calm down. We're not in a rush, we have all the time in the world." Contrary to his words, Harry urgently thrust his cock into Louis who let out a quiet whimper at the intrusion. 

Harry didn't give him much time to adjust, but in all honesty he really didn't need it. Quickly finding a comfortable pace, Harry rhythmically pounded into Louis, moving him up the bed, hard and fast.

Breathy moans of 'oh god' and 'harry right there, right there!' Fell from Louis' lips.

The headboard was banging against the wall a little too loudly, but Zayn had said that the kids would be dead tired, and they were all the way down the hall, so he didn't worry too much.

Perhaps it was a little too hard though, because after a couple minutes of Harry's harsh pounding, a picture frame fell off of the wall. Not only did it fall of the wall, but it fell off of the wall by their bed, hitting Louis straight in the forehead.

Harry froze instantly, staring at Louis in horror. "Well don't stop now," wailed Louis, "I was so close!"

"Lou!" Harry said exasperated. "You're bleeding. I- I can't just keep going."

"Aww come on Haz. I'll be fine. Just give me a couple more minutes," Louis said as he started to move his hips around Harry's cock.

Harry looked at the blood that was sliding down the side if Louis' face and staining their pillow. "No Louis," he stated firmly. "I'm cleaning you up and then if you still feel up to it afterword I'll get you off, ok?"

Louis reached up to touch the decent sized cut on his hairline. He sighed in defeat as he winced, "ok." And with that Harry slowly pulled out, both of them groaning.

Louis sat up as Harry got out of bed. "Come on let's go into the bathroom."

Louis stood up from the bed, swaying a little on his feet. “Whoa, head rush,” he explained as he braced himself against Harry.

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist. “Do you want some pants?” He asked him.

Louis sullenly nodded his head, so Harry reached over and grabbed two pairs of briefs, one for Louis and one for himself.

In the bathroom Harry lifted Louis up so that he was sitting on the counter. After getting a wet washcloth he stepped between Louis’ spread legs.

As gently as he could, he dabbed at the still bleeding cut. Louis hissed and flinched back. Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly. “Oh stop being so dramatic.”

“I’m not being dramatic, I could’ve died!”

“You would not have died, stop worrying.” Harry continued cleaning the cut, “hey you might need stitches on this, I’ll wait a bit longer to see if it stops bleeding, but we might have to go to the hospital.”

“I am not getting stitches on the middle of my forehead, I absolutely refuse. Do you know how stupid I’d look,” Louis shouted.

“Well I think you would look gorgeous no matter what. We’ll see how this goes; hopefully we won’t have to take you in.”

Louis hummed in response as Harry applied pressure to stop the bleeding. After a couple of minutes Louis spoke, “I think this is the Universe telling us we shouldn’t have another baby.”

Harry’s head snapped up and he placed the washcloth down on the countertop. He placed both of his hands on the side of Louis’ face and leaned in close. He whispered, “Louis Tomlinson-Styles, I will give you another baby if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Really?” Louis asked with wide eyes looking up at Harry.

Harry nodded and leaned forward to kiss him.

“Hmm, good,” Louis muttered as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. He lifted himself up off the counter only to then wrap his legs around Harry’s hips.

Harry pulled away before anything got too heated. “Probably not right now though,” he said, “I need to keep applying pressure, and if it doesn’t stop in 10 minutes I’m taking you to the hospital.”

Louis plopped himself back down on the counter and crossed his arms over his chest, jutting out his bottom lip. “Oh stop pouting,” Harry said, “You look like a child.”

“I deserve a good pout. I have been hard at least 3 times in the past couple of hours and I haven’t been able to cum once. I think I might die from my balls exploding.”

“Oh just quiet yourself, you’re fine. Do you want me to suck you off real quick?” Harry asked.

“No,” Louis stated, frustrated, “I want to have sex, I want you to cum in me, I want to be pregnant Hazza, why can’t we just fuck already?”

“Hold this,” Harry said as he picked up Louis’ hand and placed it over the wet towel on his forehead. “I’m going to go change the sheets because you bled all over them. You should be ok by the time I’m done, and then I promise you I will fuck you as hard and as long as you want.”

Louis nodded rapidly, “Yeah ok, that sounds good.”

Harry left the bathroom and went to grab new sheets out of the linen closet, throwing the old ones in the garbage. He went around the room lighting a few candles and setting out a bottle of flavored lube that he had been saving for a special occasion.

About 15 minutes later he made it back into the bathroom to get Louis. He sighed dejectedly but smiled sweetly at his adorable husband. Louis had fallen asleep. He was still sitting on the counter, but he was slumped against the mirror, and his arm hung limply at his side. The cloth rested lightly on his head and his mouth gaped open.

Harry walked up to him and took the towel off of his head, inspecting the cut. It looked like it would be fine, but it would probably leave behind a slight scar.

Realizing that this meant no sex, he picked Louis up and carried him into their room. Placing him on the bed, Harry debated how wrong it would be to fuck Louis while he was asleep. Well obviously, he wouldn’t sleep through the whole thing but the thought was still there. Now that Harry thought about it he was really horny and he was definitely disappointed at the thought of having to wait until tomorrow.

Shaking his head at how ridiculous he was being (Of course he could wait a day, he’d gone longer than a couple days without sex before and he’d survived.) he walked around the room blowing out candles.

Finally turning the lights off he crawled into bed next to Louis, pulling him close. He kissed his neck and whispered, “I love you.” Before falling asleep.

Louis woke up with a groan at his throbbing head. He turned around to face the empty side of the bed next to him. Looking at the clock he realized that Harry was already at work.

He also saw a bottle of mango kiwi flavored lube sitting on the nightstand, and that got him wondering what the hell Harry was thinking buying something like that. That also got him thinking about the fact that they still hadn’t had sex last night. And of course this thought got him hard.

Just as he was about to wrap a hand around his cock, a wail of "Papa!" From down the hall carried into his room.

"I swear the world is telling me never to cum again," he mumbled to himself. He lifted himself out of bed and pulled a pair of joggers on.

Walking down the hall to the nursery, he willed his hard on to go away. When he got in the room Conner was awake and throwing stuffed animals from his crib into Catherine's.

He sighed and pointed at the giggling baby, "Conner, don't do that you'll wake your sister up."

Apparently this was none of Conner's concern, as he tested Louis' limits and threw another one, watching for Louis' reaction. Unfortunately for Conner, Catherine did wake up. Unfortunately for Louis on the other hand, she woke up in hysterics.

Clutching her head where the stuffed pig hit, she wailed, big fat tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Catie baby," Louis cooed as he quickly rushed over to pick her up, rocking her back and forth.

Conner soon realized that his attempts at gaining his Papa's attention had backfired. This thought caused him to break into tears as well, his bottom lip slowly quivering.

"No," Louis spoke to him, "You were very naughty to your sister. You hurt her so I have to take care of her now, you're just going to have to wait your turn."

Although the baby obviously didn't understand all of what Louis was saying, he surely recognized that he was losing this battle. This realization caused him to bring out the major waterworks. Throwing a tantrum that could rival that of any toddler in a tiara.

As Conner's face turned red and he jumped up and down in his crib Louis made a split decision. He quickly went to pick Conner up too. He hated giving in to these tantrums, but he would rather not wake up Emma who was in the next room over. He was just glad that Harry had taken Maggie and Aiden with him so that he could drop them off at school (Maggie was in year 2 and Aiden was in his first year of school altogether.)

Just as the cries of the two babies in his arms started to subside. A crash came from the room over and seconds later loud wails could be heard from in there. "For Christ's sake, what now?" Louis muttered as he quickly darted into the next room, still carrying the babies.

He was met with the sight of Emma lying on the floor, sprawled out, crying, and cradling her head. "Aww Boo, what happened?" He asked.

Walking over to her and crouching down as best as he could, the two year old wailed, "I falled off the bed and hurted my head."

Because of her screaming, it prompted the twins to start crying again too. They startled him and he promptly fell the rest of the way to the ground landing on his bum.

It was then that Cheerio woke up from the foot of the bed. Realizing that there was some sort of commotion, he began to bark and howl. Of course this only caused all of the kids to cry harder in fear of the big scary dog.  
Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He briefly wondered what would happen if he too broke down into tears. Quickly coming to the conclusion that it would only make things worse he sucked in a sharp breath, preparing himself, and slowly opened his eyes.

He took in the wailing babies in his arms, the howling dog in the corner, and finally the screeching toddler on the floor.

Quickly slipping into dad mode he turned to the dog and snapped, “Stop it!” The dog immediately quieted and walked out of the room slowly with his head hung low and his tail in between his legs. Then he turned toward Emma. “Emma could you please quiet down Love? I’m just going to set these guys in their room and then I’ll be right back to look at your head. Ok?”

She nodded her head, looking up at Louis with big watery eyes. Still whimpering quietly. “Ok Papa,” she whispered.  
Louis let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you Sweetie, I’ll be right back. Promise.” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before standing up.

Quickly walking to the twins’ room, he rocked them back and forth soothing their cries down to soft mewls. He placed them both in Catherine’s cot cooing softly to them. He placed multiple toys, stuffed animals, and pop up books in there along with them to keep them occupied.

After making sure they were all set he went back to find Emma. “Alright Honey,” he said scooping her up from the floor and placing her on his hip. He brushed her tears away and asked, “How are you doing Bug?”

“My head,” she said placing her hand against her forehead.

Louis gasped dramatically reaching out to brush his fingers against a small cut on her forehead, “My god, we have to get you to the doctor’s right away.” He said urgently.

Emma gasped too, “Oh no. Papa! Help help help!” She yelled getting herself worked up.

“Well then, it’s a good thing that I happen to be a professional cut-fixer-upper.”

“You are?” She asked in amazement.

“Well of course I am,” Louis said affronted. “All Papa’s have to be. Plus I learned from experience,” he said as he tapped his forehead where his own cut was from last night.

Louis started walking her toward the bathroom as she reached up and touched his cut, “You ok now?” She asked.  
“Yep, I’m ok now. And you will be too.”

He set her down on the counter and began to clean out the cut just like Harry had done for him the night before. Emma sat patiently swinging her feet back and forth, heels hitting the cabinet under the sink. When he was all done he reached into the medicine cabinet and pulled out a box of Barbie plasters. “Plaster?” he asked her, arching his eyebrow up.

“Yes please,” she answered politely, nodding her head vigorously. After he placed it gently over her cut she said, “You too.”

Of course, being the great dad he is, he handed a Barbie Plaster over to her. She opened it and rather roughly put it over his own healed cut.

He leaned forward and placed a loving kiss over her plaster. She of course did the same for him.

He picked her up, and carried her down the hall to get the twins. “Are you hungry?” he asked her.

“Very hungry,” she replied.

He put her down so that she could run down stairs as he went to retrieve the twins.

Pleased to find that they had not torn each other to shreds while he was helping Emma, he picked them up and carried them downstairs.

He placed each of them in a high chair next to Emma, who was sat in a booster seat looking at the pictures and comics in the newspaper.

Louis turned on the radio hoping to catch the tail end of Harry’s show with Nick. He went to the refrigerator to grab a yogurt and a banana for the twins, and some cereal for Emma.

Once they were all sitting there content with their breakfast Louis went up to the whiteboard that had been put on the refrigerator. Harry had started leaving messages for Louis there in the morning. Sometimes they were his only motivation to get out of bed, you know, besides his kids that seemed to constantly be crying for him.

Today’s said something along the lines of ‘hey Lou, sorry about last night. I didn’t want to wake you, figured you needed your sleep. See you tonight ;) Love you –H’

Louis rolled his eyes, although yes he really did appreciate the sleep, he wouldn’t have minded waking up for a good fuck.

In fact, after thinking about it so much he pulled out his phone and sent Harry a text that said, ‘Haz, I’m literally dying over here, don’t think I can wait until tonight’

He smiled smugly after he sent it. Hopefully that would get Harry rushing out the door a bit faster.  
The rest of the morning consisted of a short walk with the dog to a park where they played in the sandbox, and then returning home to make macaroni pictures. Because you know, Louis was a proper stay at home dad now. He had this down.

Harry got home around 11:00 as per usual. Emma ran to the door yelling, “Daddy.”

“Hey Beautiful,” he called, picking her up and spinning her around in his arms, her laughing hysterically.  
The twins came running in next, Louis following close behind to make sure that they didn’t fall over. After all, they had had enough injuries for one day. They both quickly wrapped themselves around Harry’s legs grinning widely. “How are you my lovelies?” Harry asked, looking down at the ground attempting to see the twins.

“And how is my beautiful husband this morning?” He asked as Louis approached him.

“Horny,” Louis replied sweetly as he kissed Harry hello.

Harry pulled back, “Well, I actually have a solution for that problem.”

Louis cocked an eyebrow, “Oh, please indulge me.”

Harry whispered, “I will soon Babe, but you’re just going to have to wait a bit on that one.” Louis rolled his eyes fondly, “Actually, I got Nick to come and watch the kids.”

Louis immediately frowned and began shaking his head.

“Come on Lou, he volunteered so that we could go spend a couple hours at a hotel or something, you know? Completely remove ourselves from the world for a bit.”

Louis had to admit, that did sound nice. “I just don’t want that mongrel watching out kids.”

“Well it’s good to know you have so much faith in me Louis,” Nick suddenly said from behind Harry.

Louis jumped back and clutched his heart, “Jesus, since when have you been there?”

“This whole time,” he replied nonchalantly eyeing his fingernails and then licking his teeth with his tongue. Everything about this man was absolutely disgusting in Louis’ opinion. “By the way you have a Barbie plaster on your face.”

“I am well aware of that Nick,” Louis spat. Seeing no other option though he crouched down to look a the twins and Emma, “be good for the nice old man ok guys?”

“Charming as ever,” Nick smiled sweetly.

Harry turned around to face him, “Just stick some movies in for them and keep feeding them graham crackers and they should be fine. We’ll be back in a couple of hours tops.”

“Will do,” Nick replied, “I’ll try not to do too much damage.”

Reluctantly, and quite dramatically, Louis left the house getting into Harry’s car, followed by Harry.  
“Alright, speed it up here Harry. We can’t leave our kids with that monster for too long.” Louis said, and Harry just rolled his eyes.

Louis anxiously bounced his leg up and down on the drive to the hotel, and Harry nervously drummed his fingers along the steering wheel.

As soon as Harry parked in a spot in the hotel parking lot they were both jumping out of the car and rushing to the front doors, suddenly overcome by a nagging wave of desperate need for the other.

Louis veered off to the left, toward the front desk, but Harry grabbed him by his arm and pulled him straight to the lift. Quickly pressing the button Harry said, “Already got a room, Nick and I stopped by on our way from work.”  
Louis just nodded his head quickly. Standing in silence they waited for all of 10 seconds before looking at each other and saying, “stairs.”

They quickly ascended the grand staircase, grateful that the hotel only had four floors. Once they reached their room, Harry fumbled with the key card, trying to open the door. “Oh just give it here,” Louis snapped as he grabbed the key and swiftly opened the door. As soon as the door was opened, Harry had Louis pressed up against it, slamming it shut, and roughly kissing him.

After years of being in a boy band, half of which were spent in the closet, Harry and Louis had grown accustomed to getting in the mood whenever the time called for it. It was rare that they had a couple hours to spare some days, so they had become quite good at being ready to have sex at the drop of a hat.

Harry pulled away, gasping for air, and spun around grabbing Louis’ hand and pulling him toward the bed. Louis followed blindly, biting his lip as he went. He stopped when he saw the flower petals on the bed and the candles burning in little jars. “Haz,” he whispered.

“Well I wanted it to be somewhat romantic,” Harry chided.

Louis smiled and gently pushed Harry down on the bed things steadily slowing down as he crawled up after him. Louis kissed his way down Harry’s body, pushing his shirt up as he went. Of course Harry quickly got the message and removed the shirt himself. He then pulled Louis shirt off as Louis nipped at his abs.

Harry groaned as Louis unbuttoned his jeans with his teeth, and then nuzzled the bulge in Harry’s pants that he had just uncovered. “Come on Lou, we don’t actually have all of the time in the world.”

“Alright, alright, alright,” Louis said, peeling Harry’s trousers and briefs off as he stood up. He quickly removed the rest of his own clothing before climbing back on top of Harry. 

Harry quickly slipped his tongue into Louis’ mouth as he flipped them so that Louis was underneath him. They kissed wetly as their hips ground together. Without detaching their lips, Harry reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table.

Louis pulled away and asked, “Is that mango kiwi? Because that sounded nasty.”

Harry frowned and pouted, “No, this one is coconut raspberry.”

Louis scrunched his face up as he asked, “Where the hell do you find all of these?”

“Online,” Harry said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Louis threw his head back and laughed, but it was cut short when a wet finger played at his rim. Harry went from pumping one finger in, to almost immediately using two, scissoring and twisting them until Louis was squirming on the bed.

Suddenly urgent, Harry placed Louis’ legs around his hips, removing his fingers and quickly thrusting his dick in to take their place. Louis’ back arched as he let a loud drawn out moan of ‘yes’ ring out in the room.

Harry kept up a brutal pace, rocking the bed and slamming into Louis’ prostate on every thrust. In almost no time at all, considering they had both been on edge all day, they were both coming. “Fucking finally,” Louis yelled as he felt Harry releasing inside of him.

Harry collapsed on top of him, resting his forehead against Louis’. “Fucking finally is right,” he groaned.  
Harry looked over at the clock on the nightstand. “We have time for one more round if you want. Are you good for that?” he asked.

“I am completely up for that,” Louis said, rolling over so that he was now seated on top of Harry.

Maybe he rode Harry once. And maybe when they were about to leave they got side tracked and Louis ended up getting fucked against a wall. It’s also possible that because of this they might have been late picking up Maggie and Aiden from school. But hey, nobody ever said they were perfect parents, and sometimes you just have to make a sacrifice.

*

After the afternoon in the hotel things got a lot easier at home. It was almost like an icebreaker for them. For the next three weeks they went at it like rabbits, any possible moment they could when their kids weren’t around.  
Louis’ personal favorite was the morning that, by some miracle, he was up before Harry left for work. He had raced downstairs to find Harry making coffee. It had taken all of 30 seconds to convince Harry that they had enough time for a fuck before he went to work and woke the kids for school. Needless to say, Louis had washed the countertops very thoroughly before he made the kids breakfast

Harry’s favorite time happened to be when they had dropped all of the kids off at their Grandma Jay’s for no special reason in particular. The couple fully intended on getting home and spending a nice night in, cuddling on the couch. However, they hardly made it 30 miles before Harry had to pull over so that Louis could ride him in the back seat.

*

It was now early on a Tuesday morning, and Harry didn’t have to work. Louis was in the bathroom taking full advantage of Harry sleeping in. He stared at the three separate pregnancy tests waiting for three minutes to pass. 

He had a minute and 30 seconds left, and he spent that time standing side ways in the mirror imagining himself with another baby bump, he couldn’t wait!

When his phone timer beeped he looked down at the results. Grinning widely, he snatched them all up in one hand and ran to the bed jumping on top of Harry. “Harry, Harry, Hazza!” He whispered, bouncing up and down excitedly.

“What, what, what? I’m up, I’m up. What’s going on?”

Louis thrust the three tests in his face and Harry instantly recoiled, “Ew, Lou. Get your pee sticks away from my face,” he said in a sleep-induced haze.

“No Hazza. Look,” Louis whined as he pointed to the little plus sign. 

Harry gasped the moment he understood what Louis was pointing at. He quickly sat up wrapping his arms around a giggling Louis. “You’re pregnant!” Harry cheered

“Duh, Silly. That’s what I was trying to tell you,” Louis laughed as he rolled his eyes.

Harry pressed a hard kiss against his lips, “We’re going to have a baby.” Harry muttered, kissing him again.

Harry rolled them over so that he was on top, the tests falling out of Louis’ hand and on to the floor. He quickly pushed Louis’ shirt up and brought his lips down to Louis’ flat tummy. Louis put his hands in Harry’s curls as he pressed feather light kisses to his stomach. “Hi Baby,” he spoke softly, tears in his eyes, “I’m your Daddy and I’m looking forward to meeting you. I love you so much already.”

A tear slowly slipped down Louis’ cheek as he caressed his husband’s cheek. Louis didn’t think he would mind being pregnant a thousand more times if he could re-live this moment forever.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Harry loomed over him, “And I love you too.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead, “I told you I would give you a baby Louis Tomlinson-Styles.”

“That you did Harry Tomlinson-Styles,” Louis whispered as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and pulled himself up to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback anybody? It's always much appreciated. 
> 
> Is there any interest in a fourth part? let me know.


End file.
